Beyond
Beyond is a existence of everything that is thinkable, unthinkable, and types that go beyond thinkable and unthinkable. It is a huge bubble. 1.universe - omni perfect endless coherence loop galaxies universe 1 - omni perfect endless coherence loop universes universe 2 - omni perfect endless coherence loop universe 1s etc.. universe omni perfect endless coherence loop 2.multiverse - omni perfect endless coherence loop universe omni perfect endless coherence loop and omni perfect endless coherence loop parallel universe omni perfect endless coherence loop multiverse 1 - omni perfect endless coherence loop multiverses multiverse 2 - omni perfect endless coherence loop multiverse 1s etc.. multiverse omni perfect endless coherence loop 3.metaverse - omni perfect endless coherence loop multiverse omni perfect endless coherence loop metaverse 1 - omni perfect endless coherence loop metaverses metaverse 2 - omni perfect endless coherence loop metaverse 1s etc.. metaverse omni perfect endless coherence loop 4.xenoverse - omni perfect endless coherence loop metaverse omni perfect endless coherence loop xenoverse 1 - omni perfect endless coherence loop xenoverses xenoverse 2 - omni perfect endless coherence loop xenoverse 1s etc.. xenoverse omni perfect endless coherence loop 5.jagaverse - omni perfect endless coherence loop xenoverse omni perfect endless coherence loop jagaverse 1 - omni perfect endless coherence loop jagaverses jagaverse 2 - omni perfect endless coherence loop jagaverse 1s etc... jagaverse omni perfect endless coherence loop etc... infinity. infiniteverse etc... endless infinities. undiverse etc... endless omega omni-infinities. zionverse etc... omni perfect endless coherence loop. coherenceverse every -verse imaginable and unimaginable. = omniverse etc... every -verse imaginable and unimaginable absolutely that would be beyond the omniverse and all-verses (all the -verses). = Godverse, Absoluteverse, or Ultimateverse (largest -verse) Note: The Godverse is an omni perfect endless coherence loop tiny portion of what makes up an omni perfect endless coherence loop tiny portion of creation, which in turn is a tiny part of Omni-Creation (all creations, -verses, dimensions, realities, etc... imaginable and unimaginable absolutely), and all the Omni-Creations as well as everything imaginable and unimaginable beyond it, is the Omega Omni-Creation (absolute totality of all creations). Absolutely everything and absolutely everything imaginable beyond this as well as the perfect essemble of all Omega Omni-Creations is the Perfect Absolute Omni Creation. (Complete totality of everything that exists and all totality of creations imaginable and unimaginable) Note: How all this is possible is still something to discover by our feeble human minds, but nevertheless is true. But the absolute totality of all perfect absolute omni creations as well as all omnis and everything absolutely is the Absolute Omega Omni Totality Creation (truly everything absolutely and truly everything beyond absolutely) All this is definitely god-like to even human imagination, but greatly preceeds by far, an ever growing, endless totality of ever greater totalities beyond thinking, as far as imagination and thinking can go and beyond, never given a full name for its endless in imagining and has no limit in imagining its ever increasing size. To put it into simple terms, there is absolutely no end into imagining greater post creations and post totalities beyond all absolute omega omni totality creations even. One can continue to imagine greater things beyond the absolute omni and never reach an absolute end. The size and greatness of the totalities depends on the strength of the persons intelligence and imagination, for example if its an insect imagining, it wont be as good as a human, and human imagination pales in comparison to infinitely intelligent alien beings, and thats nothing to an omniscient beings imagination, and for extreme the Absolute Godmalpha Omni entities imagination. But remember this is real, for everything imaginable exists somewhere. The Beyond is the unknown "place" beyond all of existence holding all monocosms, such as The Barrel. Beyond the Omniverse, beyond The Outside, and beyond The Barrel. What lies beyond could be something completely different than what we call existence. Discovery An entity who came to be known simply as The Omniversal Traveler exited the Omniverse to find any existence beyond the immeasurably large space within the great void known as The Outside. It's size is 10 to the power of infinity to the power of infinity omegas. Trivia B*tches * Only KAMITRON CYBERGAUD 9000!, Exaggerated Goku, and Voyagers from Suggsverse exceed this. * When Harry asked where the train would take him, Dumbledore chuckled and replied: 'On'. This is most likely the 'On' he is referring to.